Not normal because of you!
by biiiiiiiinayaa
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP!]cast : Daniel, Lee Woojin. Woojin terjerumus dalam pesona lelaki itu, yang mebuatnya bertanya apakah dia normal atau tidak. "Kau milik'ku, tidak ada yang boleh mendekatimu!"-Daniel NIELJIN SHIPPER! BXB [bahasa amburadul emesyu]
1. Chapter 1 (06-30 13:23:42)

OKE INI FF PERTAMA AKU DAN AKU HARAP KALIAN SUKA!

cast : Daniel p101/wanna one

Lee Woojin p101/the east light

sorry for typo and bahasa yang tida sesuai eyd _ genre akan berubah sesuai jalannya cerita nanti(?) other cast juga lihat aja nanti chingu!

ENJOY!

"huhu.. aku deg-degan sekali.. banyak sekali pesertanya.. benarkah aku harus tampil dihadapan banyak orang ini..apalagi coach-coach disana menyeramkan sekali mukanya.." ucap woojin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"ah! apa-apaan kau ini lee woojin! jangan letoy gini! gimana kamu bisa masuk top11 kalau segini saja sudah takut! Bukannya waktu kecil juga aku sudah mencoba berbagai macam audisi di depan banyak orang! Lee woojin~ semangat!" ucap woojin dalam hati tapi tidak lupa dengan sedikit gestur tangan "hwaiting! "

plak plak plak! woojin memukul pipinya sendiri sangaaaat keras hingga menarik perhatian trainee lain yang menunggu giliran untuk tampil.

"a-ah.. maaf.. " woojin membungkuk berkali-kali karena menyadari bahwa tingkahnya itu menarik perhatian trainee lain dan menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Mukanya memerah hingga ke telinganya. Trainee lain yang melihat woojin malu-malu seperti itu sangat gemas sekali dan hanya tersenyum kepada tingkah woojin kecil.

"aish! Lee woojin! Belum apa-apa kamu sudah membuat masalah begini.. ㅠㅠ" ujar woojin dalam hatinya. Demi keselamatan dirinya sendiri(?) woojin pindah berdiri ke pojok. Para trainee perlahan-lahan pergi dari ruang tunggu, tersisa woojin sendiri.

"Akhirnya aku sendirian huhu.. eh tunggu! Bukannya akhirnya giliranku sebentar lagi?! Whuaaaa ottokhe.. " woojin lompat-lompat heboh sekali tanpa sadar bahwa ada trainee yang masuk dan melihat tingkat imutnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Kami trainee dari MMO Entertainment!" para trainee dari MMO ent membungkuk semua dengan suara menggelegar(?) dan membuat woojin lompat kodok dikarenakan kaget dan mengeluarkan suara "ikyuu~"

Para trainee MMO sedikit kaget dengan reaksi yang diberikan woojin, apalagi suara kagetnya yang lucu. Salah satu dari trainee MMO itu melirik woojin dengan tatapan gemas. Woojin yang menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya melirik siapa yang melihatnya. Sedikit terkejut karena yang memperhatikannya adalah seorang lelaki dengan rambut pink yang terlihat lucu dengan baju yang sebelah lengannya lekbong entah robek atau karena kurang bahan(?) woojin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpikir "hhh.. Hyung nowadays(?)" iya memang lee woojin cukup sok dewasa dan sok sarkastis untuk anak seumurannya XD

Karena sudah terlanjur melakukan eye contact dengan lelaki rambut pink itu, sebagai kesopanan, lee woojin memperkenalkan dirinya ke MMO trainee karna jika dia memperkenalkan diri ke lelaki rambut pink itu saja, dia takut disangka modus ㅋㅋㅋ

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Lee Woojin dari Media Line Entertainment.. Salam kenal hyung!" woojin kecil pun membungkukkan badannya dan diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya. Semua trainee MMO menyapa dengan ramah perkenalan woojin. Kecuali lelaki berambut pink itu. Woojin bingung.

"kenapa hyung berambut pink itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa atau tersenyum seperti trainee MMO lainnya? Aish membuatku kesal" woojin berkata dalam hatinya dan tanpa sadar membuat mimik muka cemberut yang sangat menggemaskan, tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya kecuali lelaki berambut pink itu.

"Hei"

Woojin masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"... Hei "

Oke nihil respon dari woojin. Untuk seseorang yang sedang berusaha memanggil woojin, bersabarlah.

"Woojin-ah"

Maafkan aku seseorang yang sedang berusahalah memanggil woojin, woojin sedang bertamasya dalam pikirannya sendiri sepertinya.

"Lee Woojin" ujar seorang lelaki yang sedang berusaha memanggil woojin. Kali ini dengan sedikit tepukan di pundak woojin itu sendiri.

"A-ah! Ya?"

DAN BINGO! ANDA BERHASIL MENYADARKAN WOOJIN YANG SEDANG BERTAMASYA DALAM PIKIRANNYA SENDIRI DUDE!

Woojin pun menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seketika dirinya membeku. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah hyung yang berambut pink itu! Woojin merasa tubuhnya bergetar. Pikirannya melayang. Dikarenakan baru sekarang melihat muka hyung rambut pink itu dari jarak dekat!

"OH MY GOD! Kenapa muka hyung ini sangat tampan.. ASTAGA LEE WOOJIN! SADAR! YOU'RE NORMAL BOY! " ucap woojin dalam hatinya aksinya yang menggelengkan kepala dengan heboh.

Lelaki berambut pink itu sedikit kaget dengan reaksi yang woojin berikan. Akhirnya, lelaki itu memegang pipi woojin agar woojin berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu takut woojin akan pusing.

Tetapi , dude. Aksimu salah besar. Ya memang itu membuat seorang lee woojin tidak menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi membuat jantung anak berumur 15 tahun seperti sedang berpesta.

Woojin merasa dunianya diserang oleh seorang teroris berbaju unicorn dan menaiki gajah yang bisa terbang. Bahkan ketika the east light hyung menyentuh pipinya dia tidak sampai berdebar seperti orang gila. Woojin berpikir "apakah aku kena jantungan? Aku harap tidak tuhan" ucapnya dalam hati sambil menatap mata hyung berambut pink itu, dan sialnya mereka berdua (re : woojin dan lelaki berambut pink) lama sekali bertatapan seperti dunia milik berdua saja. Dan... Yang pertama kembali sadar ke alam dunia adalah.. Ya! Lelaki berambut pink itu. Dia langsung terburu-buru melepaskan tangannya dari pipi woojin kecil.

"Ma-maaf.." ujar lelaki berambut pink itu.

Woojin kecil hanya mengangguk karena ya dia terlalu malu untuk sekedar menjawab.

"Namaku Kang Daniel. Senang bertemu denganmu woojin-ah. Oh iya, kenapa kau sudah memanggil kami semua hyung padahal kau belum tau umur kami semua? Apakah kami semua terlihat garang dimatamu sehingga membuatmu berpikir kita lebih tua darimu?"

Woojin kaget dengan pernyataan yang dibuat daniel. "Bu-bukan begitu.. Atau sebenarnya iya.. Maafkan aku sudah tidak sopan menganggap kalian lebih tua dariku.. Daniel.. -ssi?"

Daniel tertawa dengan jawaban woojin. "Woojin-ah kau sungguh jujur, aku suka. Hey tidak apa-apa! Sejujurnya ya.. Umurku 21 tahun jadi ya sepertinya aku hyung? Bagaimana dengan umurmu? Dan jangan memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu hehe"

Woojin mengerjapkan matanya imut. "U.. uh? Umurku 15 tahun hyung! Arraaa~ woojin akan panggil dengan sebutan daniel hyung! otte? " woojin tersenyum dengan manis.

 **DEG!** Jantung Daniel seketika berdebar. "Tu-tunggu.. Apa-apaan ini.. Aku bedebar karena anak umur 15 tahun? Yang benar saja.. Tidak. Ini pasti bohong". ucap Daniel dalam hatinya

"Y-ya. Itu lebih baik". Jawab daniel sambil mengalihkan matanya dari woojin. Dia terlalu malu untuk melihat woojin sekarang.

"MMO Trainee silahkan naik ke stage untuk evaluasi". Staff Mnet memberi arahan untuk memanggil trainee MMO ke stage.

"Ah sayang sekali.. Aku harus pergi woojin-ah. Semoga kita berada dikelas yang sama ya".

"Ya hyung! Aku sangat tidak sabar! Tapi dipikir-pikir kenapa ya hyung namaku tidak dipanggil-panggil? Hyung saja sudah dipanggil padahal aku duluan yang ada disini! Huft.. Daniel hyung jahaat~" ucap woojin sambil memukul pelan pundak Daniel.

"Ouch! Mungkin.. Ini keberuntungan untuk ku? Hehe.. Semangat woojin-ah!" ucap Daniel dan spontan memeluk woojin.

Woojin terkejut dengan pelukan itu, tentu saja. Hell siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika ada lelaki tampan memelukmu? Tapi, demi kesopanan, woojin balas memeluk Daniel dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa kamera merekam adegan itu.

Daniel pun pergi ke stage bersama MMO Trainee lainnya. Untuk sementara kamera di ruang tunggu dimatikan dulu. Dan.. Ya.. Woojin melompat kegirangan XD Sampai para staff pun gemas melihatnya. Woojin melihat penampilan Trainee MMO dari televisi diruang tunggu, dan pastinya dia hanya fokus kepada hyung rambut pink, ya.. Benar, Kang Daniel.

"Whoa.. Daniel hyung keren sekali.." "Dia rapper?! Yah dari dandanannya memang terlihat sih tapi itu keren sekali" "Benar-benar tampan.." "Kenapa Daniel hyung begitu keren.." "kerennya.. "

Kira-kira itu yang woojin katakan ketika melihat Daniel dan MMO trainee lainnya. Yah memang 100% pujian untuk Daniel hehe. Untunglah di ruang tunggu hanya ada dia sendiri dan kamera sedang dimatikan. Jadi dia bisa asyik ber-fanboying ria(?) XD

"Lee Woojin dari Media Line Entertainment silahkan naik ke stage untuk evaluasi".

"Yippie! Akhirnya giliranku! Daniel hyung masuk kelas B.. Aku harus bisa masuk kelas B! Yosh~ Lee Woojin fighting! "

Woojin pun naik ke stage. Di sana banyak sekali trainee yang membuat woojin gugup. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum, ya meskipun.. senyum kaku(?)

Tidak disangka saat woojin naik ke stage, Daniel bilang pada trainee disebelahnya "Tadi saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku memeluknya karna dia sangat imut! " Dan kejadian itu terekam kamera.

" _Astaga.. Kenapa aku sangat gugup sekali.. " ucap woojin dalam hatinya._

Suasana menjadi hening karena woojin hanya diam saja. Woojin yang akhirnya tersadar pun mengatakan "maaf.. Berikan aku waktu beberapa menit saja". Seketika semua coach tersenyum karena woojin sangat menggemaskan!

"Woojin-ah.. Apakah kau mau minum dulu?" ujar salah satu coach kepadanya.

Woojin sedikit bingung tapi ya memang benar, woojin memang sedikit haus daritadi. Tanpa ragu dia maju ke meja coach dan mendapat tawa dari semua trainee termasuk Daniel dan tentunya tawa dari para coach karena woojin sangat imut.

Bahkan coach membuka botol minuman lebih dari 1, membuat woojin bingung harus memilih yang mana.

Setelah minum, woojin pun mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah.. Akan kumulai.." ucap woojin.

Lagi pun terputar dan woojin bernyanyi.

"Whoa.. Lihat! Woojin begitu menggemaskan! " ucap salah satu trainee. Daniel kebetulan mendengarnya dan seketika dia sedikit panas.

" _Cih! Apa-apaan orang itu! Woojin milik'ku! Dia bahkan belum berkenalan dengan woojin tadi! Huh! Eh tunggu.. Kenapa aku seperti orang cemburu gini? Apa aku benar-benar.. Suka pada anak 15 tahun? " ucap Daniel dalam hati._

"Lee Woojin.. Kamu.. Masuk...

Kelas B" ucap para coach.

Lee Woojin senang mendengarnya. Dia masuk kelas B! Sama seperti Daniel! Tapi woojin tidak bodoh untuk melompat di depan banyak orang sepeti ini. Dia pun membungkuk dan segera berjalan keluar tapi dia menangkap sosok Daniel yang sedang mengacungkan jempol kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Woojin pun tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepada Daniel. Yang tidak di sadari membuat trainee lain ge-er bahwa senyuman woojin itu untuk mereka ㅋㅋㅋ

"Yes! Aku satu kelas dengan Daniel hyung! Pasti sekarang akan menyenangkan! Aku tidak sabar!"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡTo Be Continued ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Gimana chingu? Jelek? Disini aku pakai umur Daniel sama Woojin tuh umur internasional bukan umur korea, maaf yaa ㅠㅠ Maaf juga singkat huhu.. Jujur ngetik segini juga sudah kram jari ehee XD

Dan author binaya mau curcol, sebenarnya ff ini mau dibikin sebelum liburan sekolah gitu biar yah get it the feel. Tapi ya biasa sibuk sleep hehe dan pastinya ff ini tertuju buat nieljin shipper! Ya kalian tau kan, woojin gamasuk top11 jadi aku bikin gini biar menghibur kalian sekaligus mengenang awal mereka ketemu ㅠㅠ

Aku harapa kalian suka sama ff pertama aku! Gimana? Lanjut or nah?? Mohon kritik sama sarannya (‿)

Review juseyooo w)/

Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

HEEEYY KANGEN BINAYA GA?? biasa habis ngegalon diputusin #ceilahcurhatmb

SKIP

AKU SENENG BANGET LIAT REVIEW KALIAAAN APALAGI DIKASIH KRITIKNYA JUGA BERGUNA BANGET BUAT AKU _ SEMANGAT KALIAN BIKIN AKU UP! Oke kita mulai yaaa

cast : Daniel p101/wanna one

Lee Woojin p101/the east light

sorry for typo and bahasa yang tida sesuai eyd _ genre akan berubah sesuai jalannya cerita nanti(?) other cast juga lihat aja nanti chingu!

ENJOY!

~~~ "Yes! Aku satu kelas dengan Daniel hyung! Pasti sekarang akan menyenangkan! Aku tidak sabar!"~~~

Pagi hari yang cerah. Banyak orang sibuk melakukan aktivitas mereka, seperti sekolah, bekerja, main dengan teman, dan jangan lupa tidur di rumah adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi tidak dengan anak berumur 15 tahun ini, ya kalian benar. Lee Woojin. Perwakilan dari agency-nya, Media Line Ent. kalian tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Ya. Dia sedang bermonolog ria dalam perjalanannya ke gedung Mnet untuk melakukan syuting Produce 101 season 2. Mari kita lihat drama monolog singkat Lee Woojin. ㅋㅋㅋ

"Lee Woojin! Hari ini hari pertama bertemu dengan trainee lain! Yosh~ aku akan berusaha! Mari buat kesan baik! Apalagi aku bisa satu ruangan sama Daniel hyung! hehehehe" Woojin tertawa sendiri di perjalanan menuju gedung Mnet, membuat sebagian orang bergidik melihatnya, bahkan ada yang menatapnya dengan pandangan _'anak zaman sekarang.. pendidikan mungkin membuat mereka menjadi stress..'_ XD

"E-eh! Tunggu! Apa-apa ini? Kenapa aku malah tersenyum bahagia begini saat tau aku satu kelas dengan Daniel hyung? Aish.. Lee Woojin bodoh! Aku normal! Ya! 100% normal! Tidak mungkin aku suka Daniel hyung!" oke kalian tahu? Lee Woojin mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat kencang. Oh aku mohon berikan anak ini sedikit rasa malu di depan umum.

"Hm? Ada apa denganku woojin-ah?"

 **GLEK!**

'rasanya aku mengenal suara ini' ucap woojin dalam hatinya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Woojin menoleh perlahaaan sekali.

Dan.. BINGO! Itu Kang Daniel! Si lelaki berambut pink yang tadi diteriakkan woojin tadi!

"E-eh? Annyeong hyung.. " woojin membungkukan badannya lalu menghindari kontak mata dengan Daniel. Dia terlalu malu untuk menatap Daniel. Dude! Do'a kita terkabul! Lee Woojin punya rasa malu, yah meskipun hanya rasa malu di depan Kang Daniel ini.

"Woojin-ah~ ayolah ada apa denganku? tadi aku mendengarmu teriak begitu kencang sambil menyebut namaku. Ada apa? Hm?" Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya kepada woojin. Hell.. Jujur Daniel tidak suka saat woojin menghindari untuk menatap matanya. Daniel merasa sedikit kesal.

"A-ani.. itu.. Anu.. Aku hanya melihat ada puppy! Ya! Mirip sekali dengan Daniel hyung!" Hell woojin. Siapa yang akan percaya dengan omonganmu itu? Terlihat sekali bohongnya, dude!

"Hm? Benarkah?" ucap Daniel.

"I-iya hyung!" Woojin menganggukkan kepalanya seperti penyanyi rocker. Dan itu membuat Daniel tertawa.

'hu-huwa.. Daniel hyung tertawa karena aku.. Tampan sekali.. ' ucap woojin dalam hatinya. Oke, kita bisa menebak bahwa Lee Woojin sedang terpesona dengan tawanya Kang Daniel. Ya siapa pun pasti akan terpesona melihatnya. Mata yang hilang atau sebut saja eyesmile, dan ketika Daniel tertawa, gigi kelincinya itu juga imut. Ya. Menawan. Sangat menawan dimata woojin.

"Woojin-ah" kata Daniel setelah selesai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lumayan hiburan dipagi hari(?)

"Um?" ucap woojin sambil melihat jalanan yang masih terbilang sepi.

"Kau tau woojin-ah?"

"Tahu apa hyung?" woojin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Daniel.

"Aku tidak melihat puppy dari tadi. Bahkan jalanan ini sangat sepi. Apa kau bohong?"

 **JLEGARRR!**

Oke bisa dipastikan seorang lee woojin sedang dalam mode paniknya. Oke woojin berpikirlah. Selamatkan dirimu.

Dan..

 **TING!**

"Ah hyung! Tadi puppy itu masuk kedalam gang disana! Pasti hyung tidak melihatnya karna gang itu tertutup mini market hehe.. Dan aku melihat puppy itu sudah sekali lama hyung! Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu!" ucap woojin sambil memasang muka percaya dirinya.

"Ah begitukah? Yasudah hehe. Aku ingin lihat muka puppy itu padahal. Tapi, kamu sungguh manis woojin-ah. Melihat puppy itu langsung teringat wajahku. Apa kamu memikirkanku? Aku senang!" Daniel berkata seperti itu sambil mengusap kepala woojin.

Dan kalian tau reaksi woojin? Ya. Merah sampai ke telinga.

"A-anu.. Hyung! Mana teman-temanmu yang lain? Kenapa kau sendirian saja?" woojin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dude.

"Hm? Ah mereka sudah duluan ke gedung Mnet. Aku ditinggal sendirian, mereka tidak mau menungguku memberi makan kucing ku dulu! Tapi ya tidak apa-apa, untunglah aku ditinggal mereka dan untunglah aku memberi makan kucing ku dulu" ucap Daniel sambil terus memperhatikan wajah woojin, tanpa disadari woojin tentunya.

"Eh? Kenapa hyung? Ko tidak apa-apa? Kenapa hyung tidak marah ditinggal begitu?" jawab woojin bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Karna rasa kesalku ini hilang ketika lihat kamu woojin-ah. Aku berterima kasih kepada mereka, jika aku ikut mereka, aku pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan'mu di jalan seperti ini." jawab Daniel sambil mencubit pelan pipi woojin, ya dikarenakan gemas dengan tingkah woojin itu sendiri.

Dan..

 _blush!_

Kang Daniel, kau tidak baik untuk jantung woojin kecil.

\- Gedung Mnet, kelas B -

"Ya, kita akan mulai untuk re-evaluasi yang memungkinkan kalian naik kelas atau bahkan turun" ucap sang coach.

Perkataan coach tersebut membuat ruangan menjadi krik. Woojin sendiri sudah gugup sebenarnya. Dia takut kalau ia melakukan kesalahan dan membuatnya turun kelas. Tidak. Dia tidak mau seperti itu, dia mau bersama Daniel. Daniel yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan ekspresi woojin pun memegang tangan woojin. Sontak woojin terkejut. Woojin menatap Daniel penuh tanda tanya.

"Jangan gugup. Ada aku disini. Kita pasti bisa melewatinya berdua! Arra~?" Daniel tersenyum kepada woojin. Dan seketika..

 **DEG!**

Jantung woojin berdebar tidak karuan.

'A-apa ini.. Lee Woojin.. Kamu normal.. Tidak. Sentuhan Daniel hyung hanya sentuhan kepada teman.. Ya, teman.. ' ucap woojin dalam hati.

"Terima kasih hyung! Ya! Kita pasti bisa! Ayo berjuang bersama sampai akhir!" jawab woojin tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ke tangan Daniel.

Dan..

 **DEG!**

Oke kalian pasti tau sekarang jantung siapa yang berdebar. Ya, dia. Kang Daniel si rambut pink.

'Sepertinya.. Aku memang menyukaimu Lee Woojin.. ' ucap Daniel dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Beda Daniel beda juga Woojin. Daniel sekarang terlihat senang karena sudah menyadari perasaan nya sendiri ditambah jantungnya tidak bisa dikalemkan juga hehe. Sedangkan woojin? Jangan liat anak itu, dia sedang dalam suasana murung. Woojin kecil mungkin sedang dalam masa galau nya (?) Karena sugestinya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa sentuhan Kang Daniel hanya sebatas sentuhan teman. Ya, lihat saja mukanya yang cemberut menggemaskan itu. Para trainee yang melihat mereka berdua pun tertawa. Tapi tertawa dalam hati mereka, karena gila saja tertawa di depan coach yang sedang memberi arahan koreografi untuk lagu pick me.

Kalian tau kenapa mereka tertawa? Beda Daniel , beda Woojin, beda juga para pikiran trainee lain. Mereka berpikir bahwa Kang Daniel atau si rambut pink itu seperti sedang mempedo-i woojin(?) karena terlihat dari raut wajah Kang Daniel yang begitu bahagia XD

Sedangkan untuk woojin, mereka berpikir bahwa woojin cemberut begitu karena tidak suka dengan Daniel yang sedang mempedo-i dia XD

Padahal, kenyataannya bukan seperti itu, kan?

( _flashback ke kejadian tadi pagi saat masih dijalan menuju gedung Mnet)_

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Karna rasa kesalku ini hilang ketika lihat kamu woojin-ah. Aku berterima kasih kepada mereka, jika aku ikut mereka, aku pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan'mu di jalan seperti ini." jawab Daniel sambil mencubit pelan pipi woojin, ya dikarenakan gemas dengan tingkah woojin itu sendiri.

"H-hyung! Ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" Woojin kecil berlari meninggalkan Daniel dan jangan lupakan mukanya yang merah sampai ke kuping.

'Bodoh. Padahal aku di jalan ini sudah dari 1 jam yang lalu karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan anak kecil yang sedang melakukan drama monolog. Bahkan tidak ada puppy disini. Berbohong karena aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu berteriak kencang seperti itu? Menggemaskan sekali.' ucap Daniel dalam hatinya sambil berjalan santai dan melihat woojin kecil lari karena malu.

BONUS

\- Malam hari, kediaman Kang Daniel -

"Ah! Tapi aku hanya mendengar 'Tidak mungkin Daniel hyung' saja! Membuatku penasaran saja. Lee Woojin." Daniel mengucapkan nama Woojin sebelum menuju alam mimpinya. Lucu sekali!

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ to be continued ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Haloo semuanyaaaa apakah makin pendek? ㅠㅠ Aku gatau ini makin pendek atau panjang karna aku ngetik di hp hehe XD

Kalau pendek.. Aku minta maaf karna otak aku mentok (?) WKWKWKWK

Kalau panjang, ALHAMDULILLAH

So, aku harap kalian suka sama ff gejosku ini ㅠㅠ Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa

Review juseyo w)/


	3. Chapter 3

Haiiiii haiiiii para reader ter-unch unch sayaaaa WKWKWKWK

oke pertama-tama saya minta maaf atas telat update karna otak saya Mentok aduhay mana udah mau masuk sekolah san berbagai kegalauan melihat Daniel gans makin bwang ciat aja :D

Akuuu baca review kalian hueee makasih sarannya dan kritik kaliann apalagi yang bilang shipper nieljin! aku cinta Daniel sama Sehun.no

Langsung aja yaaaa~~

cast : Daniel p101/wanna one

Lee Woojin p101/the east light

sorry for typo and bahasa yang tida sesuai eyd _ genre akan berubah sesuai jalannya cerita nanti(?) other cast juga lihat aja nanti chingu!

ENJOY!

-Gedung Mnet-

"Huaaa~~ Apa inii.. Lee Woojin! Sejak kapan kamu jadi pribadi galawers gini! Jangan sedih ayo senyum semangat kata sm*sh sunbaenim juga! Huft.. Iya.. Daniel hyung tidak mungkin suka padaku! Dan aku juga normaaaaal~~" iya. Seperti yang kalian lihat, Lee Woojin kembali melakukan drama monolog didalam Gedung Mnet. Untunglah keadaannya masih sepi. Hanya ada para staff yang sedang mempersiapkan untuk shooting hari ini heu heu :D

 _puk!_

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk kepala Woojin. Tapi syukurlah Woojin bukan tipe yang akan teriak 'ayam e copot copot' seperti Kenta (Digebuk fans Kenta.g INI BERCANDA EHEE)

Woojin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan.. Hup! Woojin bengong, membeku, olohok bahasa Sundanya mah :D

Karna apa?!

YANG MENEPUK KEPALANYA ITU PARK JIHOON! WINK BOY! YANG POPULER!

"Lee.. Woojin? Benarkan?" ucap Jihoon

"A.. Anu.. Itu.. I-iya? A-Ada apa?" oke, Lee Woojin mulai gagap mau mengalahkan aziz gagap sunbaenim.g

Jihoon tersenyum. Hell siapa yang tidak akan tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Woojin yang dengan tubuh mungilnya, muka menggemaskan, ditambah sedang gugup begitu. Tapi gugup begitu hanya di mata Jihoon, di mata author mah gagap.g

"Tidak. Hanya ingin menyapamu saja. Kamu benar-benar menggemaskan hehe" Jihoon menjawab sambil mencubit pipi Woojin.

 ** _DUARRRRRR!!_**

Iya.. Itu.. Suara jantung Woojin. Hell bagaimana pun juga Park Jihoon itu si populer, Woojin merasa kind of special karna disapa, dibilang menggemaska, dan dicubit pipinya. TRIPLE ATTACK BRADAH!

"Ji-jihoon hyung.. Aku tidak menggemaskan.." Woojin menundukan kepalanya dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus sampai ke telinganya.

Dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Jihoon. Jihoon tersenyum.

"Tidak. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan"

 **DEG!**

Tidak. Ini bukan suara Jihoon. Ini suara.. Kang Daniel.

Woojin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Disitu. Kang Daniel sedang tersenyum kepada Woojin dan juga Jihoon. Tapi Woojin menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari senyuman Daniel. Senyuman itu.. Terasa mengintimidasinya. Menyeramkan.

'Sial.. Kenapa ini terasa seperti aku ketahuan selingkuh saja.. ' batin Woojin.

"A-ah! Daniel hyung! Perkenalkan ini Park Jihoon! Kami baru saja berkenalan! He.. he.. " ucap Woojin dengan nada garing di daerah 'he he' itu. Daniel hanya menundukkan kepalanya sebentar sebagai perkenal kepada Jihoon. Ya, masih dengan senyuman menyeramkan bagi Woojin.

Jihoon merasa ada yang ganjil kenapa lelaki berambut pink alias Kang Daniel, hanya memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu. Tapi Jihoon tidak memikirkannya dan membalas senyum Daniel.

"Woojin-ah! Boleh minta nomor teleponmu?" Ya, itu suara Jihoon. Dengan polosnya di saat situasi seorang Kang Daniel ingin memakan orang. Hell..

"E-eh..? Tapi.. Hp-ku di tahan oleh agency-ku hyung.. Biar aku bisa fokus dengan Produce101.. Maaf hyung.. " Woojin membuat wajah sedihnya. Jihoon merasa sungkan melihat Woojin berwajah seperti itu. Tapi lain dengan Daniel, dia puas. Karna alasan hp Woojin yang di tahan di agency, si tukang kedip itu jadi tidak dapat nomor hp Woojin. Begitulah pikiran evil Kang hehe :D

"Lee Woojin. Ayo, latihan akan segera dimulai. " Daniel menarik tangan Woojin menuju tempat latihan kelas B. Meninggalkan Jihoon begitu saja.

"Jihoon hyuuuuuung!! Maafkan akuu!! Sampai bertemu lagiii~~" teriak Jihoon karena takut tidak kedengaran oleh Jihoon. Kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu? Hell.. Daniel menariknya seperti Woojin itu tongkat lari estafet begitu kuat dan kencang #maafsayaambigu XD

Jihoon hanya tersenyum kepada Woojin sebagai jawaban teriakan Woojin. Jangan lupakan Si Kang yang sedang menahan amarah ini. Cemburu? Ntahlah eheheheh :D

Daniel dan Woojin memasuki ruangan latihan untuk lagu pick me. Mereka mulai latihan secara otodidak.

Woojin merasa kesusahan dengan pose bentuk segitiga di jari itu(?) dan bertanya kepada Daniel.

"Hyung~" itu suara Woojin.

"Hm?" Iya, Daniel masih pundung atau cemburu sama kejadian tadi makanya dia dingin gitu wkwk

"Aku.. Tidak mengerti dengan gerakan tangan segitiga.. Uh.. " Woojin memanyunkan bibirnya.

DEMI DAEHWI GOYANG GEBOY MUJAER BARENG SEONHO DAN KENTA.

Daniel gemes. Pengen dicium rasanya itu bibir. Tapi Daniel langsung usap dadanya Woojin eh dadanya sendiri maksudnya :) Daniel berusaha menahan diri.

"Hm? Begini.. " Daniel memegang tangan Woojin.

 **DEG!**

DEMI DEWA UTARAN ITU SUARA JANTUNG MILIK MEREKA BERDUA.

'Tangan Woojin lembut, ya.. ' ucap Daniel dalam hatinya.

'Whuaaa.. Daniel hyung.. Tangannya besar.. Tangannya memegang tanganku.. ' ucap Woojin dalam hatinya juga :D

"Ehem! Jarimu harus dirapatkan.. Dan jangan lupakan power saat membentuk segitiga itu.. " Daniel menjelaskan dengan posisi masih memegang tangan Woojin. Modus y mz :D

"Te-terima kasih hyung.. " Woojin menjawab dengan muka udah kaya kepiting kematengan :D

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan sungkan denganku Woojin-ah". Ucap Daniel sambil tersenyum manis melebihi gingsul Park Woojin.g

'DEMI BERUANG KUTUB! KOKORO SAYA AMBYAR!' itu suara hati Woojin XD

"A-Arra.. ". Woojin menunduk malu-malu. Daniel yang gemas langsung memeluk Woojin.

"K-kyaaa~" Woojin kaget.

"Sstt… Diamlah. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Lee Woojin. Jangan biarkan lelaki lain menyebutmu lucu, menggemaskan, dan pujian lainnya kecuali aku dan keluargamu.

Woojin kaget. Dia tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ma-maksud hyung?"

Daniel menatap mata Woojin

"Jangan. Biarkan. Park Jihoon. Atau lelaki lain, kecuali aku dan keluargamu memujimu. Aku tidak suka". Ujar Daniel sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **DEG!!**

Woojin hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jantungnya sudah berdebar tidak karuan. Mukanya sudah merah padam. Untunglah posisi mereka ada ditempat yang jarang tersorot kamera.

"Mengerti?" itu suara Daniel lagi.

Woojin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Dia tidak kuat hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara saja.

Daniel melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat muka Woojin.

"Hei Lee Woojin apa-apan mukamu itu hahahahaha" Daniel tertawa melihat muka Woojin yang sudah memerah seperti emot kokoro di keyboard.g

"H-Hyung! Ini kan gara-gara hyung.. " balas Woojin tidak terima ditertawakan seperti itu.

"Hm? Gara-gara aku? Memangnya aku berbuat apa?" Daniel mendekatkan mukanya ke Woojin.

'I-ini kenapa aku malah ngomong gitu.. Haish.. Nanti malah bakal ketahuan kalau aku ini.. Suka sama Daniel hyung..' ucap Woojin dalam hatinya.

'EH TUNGGU!

AKU?! SUKA?! DENGAN DANIEL HYUNG?! ' Itu tambahan suara hati Woojin XD

Woojin yang menyadari kalau dia yah.. Suka dengan Daniel, dia langsung memalingkan mukanya.

"Woojin-ah? Kau kenapa?" Daniel baru saja menyentuh pundak Woojin dan Woojin langsung menepis tangan Daniel. Sontak reaksi Woojin membuat Daniel kaget.

Woojin menepis tangannya.

Lee Woojin orang yang disukainya malah menepis tangannya.

Daniel hanya terdiam.

Sedangkan Woojin berlari ke kelompok lain. Woojin tidak sanggup menatap wajah Daniel karna sudah mengetahui perasaannya sendiri.

'Huaaa maaf Daniel hyung.. Tapi jantungku tidak kuat saat bersama'mu.. Maafkan akuuu padahal aku masih mau bersamamu.. :(' ucap Woojin dalam hatinya.

'Sial. Apa Lee Woojin menajuh karena kata-kataku tadi? Apakah dia tidak suka saat aku mengatakan hal itu tadi? Dia.. Menjauhiku karna tidak suka denganku?' Dan.. Ya, itu suara hati Daniel.

Salah paham, hm?

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ to be continued ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

PENDEK YAAAA?? MAKIN JELEK YAAAA?? GAJE YAAA?? ㅠㅡㅠ maaaaf ini mentok banget huhu.. Dan.. Jangan lupa kritik saran di review~ aku sayang kaliaaaann muah!


End file.
